


A Four AM Pancake Bake Off

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Married Life, Steve is ridiculous, married with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Sam, Sam, wake up.”“Steve, what time is it?”“Four in the morning, I don’t understand why that’s relevant, but it’s four. You have to get up.”“Is the world fucking ending?” Sam asks, because otherwise his black ass is not getting out of this bed.“No, but Theo said your pancakes were better than mine and I think we should settle the score in a bake off.”





	A Four AM Pancake Bake Off

“Sam, Sam, wake up.” 

Sam pries his eyes open with a groan, staring up at Steve standing by the side of the bed. “What?” He groans.

“Get up.” 

“Steve, what time is it?”

“Four in the morning, I don’t understand why that’s relevant, but it’s four. You have to get up.”

“Is the world fucking ending?” Sam asks, because otherwise his black ass is not getting out of this bed. 

“No, but Theo said your pancakes were better than mine and I think we should settle the score in a bake off.” Steve replies, his brows furrowed in a way that tells Sam he is seriously offended.

“Why the hell is Theo up at four in the morning?” He asks instead.

“Because she had a nightmare and it’s not a school night so I thought no harm no foul. Now stop stalling and get your beautiful ass into the kitchen so I can prove how wrong she is.” Steve says, and Sam shakes his head, making to roll over and ignore all of this. 

Steve says, “Uh, no, no you don’t.” And then his arms are circling around him and Sam laughs as he’s lifted out of bed.    
“We are going to make our daughter pancakes at four in the morning and she’s going to see the error of her ways.” 

“That’s gonna be hard since there was no error and my pancakes will always reign supreme.” Sam says, and Steve laughs.

“Oh it’s  _ on  _ now.” 


End file.
